A broken Soul
by MSM OC
Summary: Junior high has ended and now everyone is in highschool . mo one had seen fudou for a year but one day ...im here to get you kidou kun ...my family was killed instead of the real corrupt family ...I ll always be with you contains a lil yaoi ...very lil ...veeerrryyty lil yaoi I ll think about writing the next chapter


It was a bright morning . All the students of royal academy were rushing towards their school . It was annual result day . Sakuma along with genda too went to see the result . When they reachedreached the school they saw a huge crowd infront of the display board . _ehhhhh how are we just gonna get in that hige crowd _said sakuma . genda agreed . they had no idea how to just get upto the display board without being squashed by the huge crowd . So they both sat on a bench and waited till the crowd was left to nothing but a few people . _Alright lets check the result . im sure you would be on the top with kidou gone now ofc _said genda cheerfully . sakuma smiled at his friend and went to the display board with him . Sakuma looked at the top hoping his name would be there but wait ...it was not his name that was on the top. it was ...FUDOU's name . Fudou had topped the whole royal academy . Sakuma appreciated his efforts and saw Takanashi's name on the second position . He got chills down his spine . he was neither first nor second . Then there he was . he had scored third highest in the academy . _Didnt thought he was that good in studies . ...fudou ...hes always skiping classes . _said genda . sakuma nodded . _well atleast I got a position _said sakuma smiling . Genda smiled at his friend and they both started walking out . soon their highschool would be starting .

_highschool here I come _thought sakuma .

**1 year later** It had been a year since they all got into highschool . Luckly sakuma , genda , kidou , endou , gouenji and many more of them got admission in the same highschool . That year went calm and easily . As for fudou ...no one knew where he had gone too .

One day kidou was having lunch when his father joined the table . _ Yuuto ... a friend of mine is going out of the country for a while ...so his son would be staying with us . His mother aint here either and wont be back for another month or two . so be nice with him . okay ? _said Mr.Kidou .

kidou only nodded .

_kidou what are you thinking ? _asked aki .

kidou looked up and saw his friends looking at him . He smiled at them and said _uh well today a boy is coming over to my house . he is the son of my father's friend . he would be staying at our house for a while . I was just womdering what kind of person would he just be . would I get along with him or not . last night dad did mention him to be my age or a year .. maybe younger than me . thats all . _aki chuckled . The bell rang and the all returned to their classes .

after school kidou went home early than usual . Ofc he had to see who would be staying with them . he went inside home and entered the living room when he froze in his place . It was Fudou . Fudou was going to stay with them . _ ah yuuto ...good you're back . meet him ...this is fudou akio . he will be staying with us . _said Mr Kidou . Fudou turned around , he looked at kidou with a blank expression and then extended his hand . _ I hope we ll get along kidou kun . _said fudou . kidou was too shocked to take his hand at first but when he thought his father might take it as ill mannered ...he instantly shook hands . With that fudou went along with the butler to his room .

At dinner kidou couldn't help but look at fudou from every now and then . he couldn't believe that he was finally seeing fudou after a full year . _ He looks different . he doesnt have that smirk anylonger . Neither does he have the mohawk on his head . he is quite calm . I wonder which highschool he goes too . or how much soccer he must have improved . wait its fudou thats staying here . and we haven't met in a year . this aint gonna end well . last time it took a while to get in nice terms with him .uhhhhhh ._thought kidou . fudou looked at kidou and his frusted expression . _ looks pathetic _thought fudou . fudou finished eating and went back to his room to do homework . Kidou took the chance and knocked at his door . _ come in _said fudou still looking down at his book . kidou looked at him again . he walked up and ssat on the bed_. . we didn't get to meet properly back then ...huh fudou . so how are you _? said kidou .

_exceptionally good ...kidou kun_. replied fudou coldly . kidou felt a chill down his spine . _ hes more rude and cold in his replies _thought kidou . _Is there anything you meed kidou kun .? _fudou asked an then turned to look at him with the same black expression . kidou felt uneasy . _oh nothing ...I must be disturbing you ...I will be going noe ...if you need anything just ask for it .okay? _said kidou and then walked out . _ why did it feel so weird . his eyes . they were ice cold .scary_. thought kidou .

The next morning kidou got ready and came down . he saw fudou wearing a uniform ...quite different fron his . _fudou which highschool do you go to ? _asked kidou .

_ I go to Miyabigaoka. _replied fudou .

the both got in car . kidou was first to get off . fudou's school was another two miles from kidou's school . Kidou ran to his friends _. Guuuuyyyysssss ...huh huh ...uk I told you about the boy coming to my home ... he came ...and u know who it is ...it Fudou ... god damb Fudou akio . _kidou replied . everyone looked shocked . Like no one had seen him in a whole year and now here he was at kidou's house . _ Wwwwwhhhhhhaaattttttt _exclaimed sakuma . his mouth fell open . everybody was too shocked to say something .

Days had passed and kidou only saw fudou ath tables or in the car while going or coming back home . fudou was awfully quite. his mouth didnt open on anything but the questions that were asked oh him . he was always expressionless even if kidou had a stomach while laughing or if he was boiling up with anger . fudou remained the same .

one day kidou didnt see him at the table or the car ._ Mom . is fudoy not going to school today ? _asked kidou to which his mom replied with a no amd told him that he has an off day because there is a color day at his school and he doesnt wanna go .

kidou left the home ...but today he didnt feel much better . he had a headache . and was feeling somewhat dizzy . during the fifth period kidou fainted in the class . His classmates took him to the nurse's office . _he has high fever . its best for him to stay here and rest_. said the nurse. His friends came to see him during break but he was asleep . The bell rang and student started walking to their homes . Kidou was still asleep and his friends waiting for someone from his home to come and get him . they were worried so they stayed at school with him till someone comes .

The door opened and there stood fudou . He looked in the room . _kidou kun ...im here to get you . lets go already . _he said But he was unaware that kidou is asleep as there were curtains infront of his bed . Sakuma jolted up from his seat hearing fudous voice . he pulled the curtains aside and everybody was shocked to see fudou . fudou looked at kidou who was sleeping . he walked upto kidou abd shook him awake . kidou looked up at fudou bewildered . _ huuuh dont give me that look sick boy ... and get up already ...I aint gonna wait the whole day for you . Your father asked me to come and get you . now would you please move your royal ass off this bed and do the kindness of going home already . _fudou mocked .

kidou blinked and then got up saying a good bye to his friends he joined fudou outside the school building . By now kidous fever had got really high . kidou drank water from a bottle that was in car . fudou was out buying kidou's medicine . He came in car and drank water from the same bottle . kidou was sound asleep . they reached home and kidou went to his room . he stayed in the room for three days or so . he got food and everything there . On fourth night kidou got out of bed to gey some fresh air while everybody is still asleep . he noticed someone in the tarace and walked upto there as quite as he could . when he was close enough he hid behind the wall . It was fudou in the tarace and he was crying . kidou was shocked to see fudou crying after seeing him expressionless for so many days. fudou kept on crying . kidou didnt know what to do . so he stood there watching . and the fudou started _whyy huh ...why did it had to go like this . god why do u hate me so much ... are my tears really that worthless that no matter how much I cry nothing would get better ... why huh . why _ he kept on crying ._ why did a person like me had to be born ...an unexpected fucking stupid ungrateful ...human ...no freak ...why huh . _fudou was trying to stop crying but he couldn't. so when he couldn't stop ceying he slapped himself damn hard . kidou got scared but moved forward . he grabbed fudou's hand and turned him around . fudou got scared and then bowed down_. uhh kidou kun ...im sorry for waking you up . im really sorry . _he kept going tears still falling out of his eyes . kidou slapped fudou hard across the face and then took him inside . _if you stay like that on the terrace ...you will get sick . its already a chilly night . _said kidou . fudou didnt say anything _. what am I gonna do . he will tell his father what I was doing and then he would tell my father . father would be angry . I am nothing but a disgrace...an ungrateful freak that was born . _thought fudou . he was scared . kidou placed at hand on fudou's head ..._ fudou dont get sad . if theres something bothering you . or you are sad about something ...you can share it with me . I will always listen . _ said kidou . fudou was shocked . he simply nodded . kidou sat down , took fudou's head and placed it on his thighs . fudou didn't. get up . he just stayed that way . _kidou kun have you ever wondered where you are going ? why are yoyou going there ? is it the right way for you ? do you ever wanna wake up and do a new start . be a person that you have always wanted to be . and ...and ...do what you want to ...I mean..._fudou couldn't finish his sentence . it was stuck in his throat like a lump . kidou was shocked at the questions but he said nothing . he placed a hand on fudou's head and rubbed his hand through fudou's hair . _I will listen ...no matter how much time it takes . I will listen ... you know what lets start from the beginning . okay ? _said kidou . fudoufudou gulped . Should he trust kidou . would kidou laugh at him . would kidou trust him . would kidou treat him the way others treat him . Anyhow he nodded and started . _I was 6 when it all started . my father came home with a man and he asked me to go with the man . I did as my father told me to . But that man made me do a horrible thing . he asked me to make a soccer team . I did it . I asked my friends to join the team .But uk what ...we all team members were test subjects . their parents told my dad about it and my dad blamed me for it . I was a kid and neither didi I know what that man's intentions were . after that mom and dad started abusing me ... they started hitting me with rods . it was fine but then my friends were being killed one by one right infront of me . kidou kun im responsible for their deaths . they wouldn't have died if I had not asked them to join the team . Later other kids were being killed . I never knew em . but their deaths were also blammed on me . my mom and dad got more furious . They were ashamed to call me their son . so the left me and then they were killed . I started living with my uncle . he is kind but I can see my dead father . hes always haunting me ...and ..._fudou stopped thinking that kidou might be laughing at his story . but kidou was quite . he said nothing .he just patted fudou on the head .and so fudou continued _people started picking upon my family ...they killed my cousins . burned my grandparents ...buried my younger cousin alive . Then shin teikoku ...ahaha after that people killed my sister ...ripping her all body apart . After the FFI my cousin got raped and her organs were stolen . my fatbers grave was burnt . and in the end I recieved an apology from peoplr saying sorry about that ...we thought it was your family that was dealing with drugs but now the real family has been caught . and then out of people came my friends that I thought were dead ...they had planned it all to get that drug dealing family but instead my whole family except me and my one uncle and aunt was killed . and now I dont know what to do ...or..._fudou started crying again . kidou was shocked to hear it all . he didnt know what to do to comfort fudou . _ fudou I ll never betray you and will always be here for you . _said kidou .he moved fudou up in his bed to make space for himself. he layed down next to fudou . he wrapped jis hands around fudou . it was now 3:50 am fusou had fallen asleep .kidou was still awake looking at fudou . He didnt realize when he moved closer to fudou .and he unintentionally kissed fudou . when he realised what he was doing he moved back right away . fudou didnt wake up . _ wwhy did I just do it ...ummm ...maybe I should do it again ...wait what am I just thinking ._kidou thought amd blushed but he did move and kissed fudou again . he then closed his eyes thinking about fudou .But kidou still had his arms around fudou .

**_THE END .**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

** SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES**

** IM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH **


End file.
